


words are not enough

by kkuma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 12:06:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkuma/pseuds/kkuma
Summary: Daichi has never seen Kuroo cry before and as he watches the tears roll down his cheeks, he can't help but think the sight is more beautiful than it should be.





	words are not enough

**Author's Note:**

> Today's my birthday so this is a self-indulgent fic for me ♡ I've felt so much love today from my family and friends, I've received so much love that it's been overwhelming especially for someone like me who often feels like I don't deserve it,  
> so I put it all into this fic, anyway I hope that you enjoy this and thank you for even clicking on this in the first place ♡

His expression is unlike anything Daichi has seen from him before but it's still familiar. Daichi has seen him surprised before, has seen him bewildered even, but this, this is more than he could have ever imagined. Looking back on this moment, maybe Daichi will laugh, maybe he'll tear up at the look on Kuroo's face. But now, all he can do is  take in the face before him. The rise of his brows, the quiver of his lips, the widening of his eyes. He looks so beautiful, so alluring - Daichi can't find the words, because there aren't enough. Words are not enough to do his face justice, to describe all the emotion running through it. Surprise, awe, tenderness, fragility. The last of which Daichi never thought he’d associate with Kuroo Tetsurō. His faces weaves between being aghast, confused and relieved. Brown eyes bore into the gold ones that had put him through his own tidal wave of emotion: anger, irritation, amusement, joy, affection. But most of all love. Daichi almost stumbles when tears begin rolling down Kuroo's cheeks, but he steadies himself and takes a deep breath. Words aren't enough to describe how he is feeling, to get across  his deepest desires, to express what Kuroo does to him, but he has to try.

 

“In another world, the stars in your eyes wouldn’t take my breath away."

 

Kuroo opens his mouth to respond but nothing comes out, the tears fall faster as he takes his own deep breath.

 

"But in this one, they do. Every single time." Daichi smiles, "Honestly, I never imagined I would be here with you. When we first met, all I could think was 'this guy's got tricks up his sleeve' and wow, I've never been more right about anything. You had all sorts of tricks, all types of jokes, all sorts of idiocy and charm that irritated me and wooed me at the same time. You became a thorn in my side, a thorn that I later realised was a rose the whole time. You've become so much more to me that I could have ever predicted, you've brought so much into my life, Tetsurō, that I can't thank you enough. I can't repay you enough. But I promise, if you give me the opportunity, I will spend the rest of my life trying to. I will spend the rest of my life putting up with you and keeping you on your toes like no one else can. I'll be beside you through everything. I'll be your greatest rival, your number 1 fan and your partner in crime. I promise you this and everything else that I can to make you happy. So I ask with all the love I can possibly give:  Kuroo Tetsurō, will you marry me?"

 

Daichi knows he stuttered, he knows that his voice was shaking but he doesn't care. He had never seen Kuroo cry before and seeing it affects him so much. He can't stop his own tears from falling, he can't stop his own shallow breaths as he looks up at his boyfriend.

 

Kuroo gasps so much, Daichi worries he might be hyperventilating, his tears are still going, his face scrunching up, his lips trembling. But his eyes, his golden, cat-like eyes are as focused, as sharp and as beautiful as ever. The eyes that hold constellations in them,  the eyes that take Daichi's breath away every chance they get.

 

"Yes."

 

It comes out as a soft whisper, so gentle Daichi thinks he's hearing things. But then his voice gets louder, gets boisterous, gets unintelligible. He says yes over and over again, screaming it even as he jumps on Daichi and they land on the snow. He presses kiss after to kiss to any and all skin he can get. Daichi laughs wrapping his arms around him as they lay on the ground, as Tetsurō's tears continue to fall, as he continues to press messy kisses on his fiance’s face. They are both trembling, both gasping, both rambling i loves you's and other sweet nothings as the snow continues to fall. Lost in each other, like they have been for years.  

Words might not be enough but they'll do for now.

  


**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the dialogue prompt :“In another world, the stars in your eyes wouldn’t take my breath away." and that just sounded like a marriage proposal to me, I also love the idea of Daichi proposing: shocking everyone especially Kuroo who screams yes while crying because he love Daichi so much it hurts (God, I love them) Anyway, thank you so much for reading and let me know what you think ♡


End file.
